


A Failed Mission isn't such a Bad Thing

by Kiebie



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Noir, KakaIru Exchange 2019, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiebie/pseuds/Kiebie
Summary: Kakashi is sent on an assassination mission, and isn't surprised to find who's trying to stop him. Modern setting.Artist's twitter:kiebieart





	A Failed Mission isn't such a Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taudi/gifts).



> Dear Taudi. I decided to go with the assassin/secret agent trope. I hope you enjoy your gift!


End file.
